vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayana
Ayana was a powerful witch and descendant of Qetsiyah, the creator of the first immortality spell. She was also the best friend and mentor of Esther Mikaelson, with whom she moved to the New World in the late 10th century, along with the rest of Esther's family. She was a member of the Bennett Family. Early life Born during the Middle Ages in Northern Europe, Ayana became a dear friend and mentor of another witch named Esther in the Kingdom of Norway. After Esther experienced what was believed to be the untimely death of her firstborn child, Ayana told Esther and her husband, Mikael, about a mystical land in far away in the New World where the inhabitants experienced good health, speed and strength. After their arrival in the New World, Ayana became known as the healer and prophet of their new village due to her frequent communion with the Spirits and her insight into the metaphysical and spiritual realms of the universe. One night, shortly after the brutal death of the youngest Mikaelson child, Henrik, both Esther and Mikael begged Ayana to transform their family into a superior species. However, as a devout believer and follower of the Spirits, as well as a descendant of the witch who first created immortality and paid the price for it, Ayana refused to help Esther, as she knew what Esther was planning violated the fundamental laws of nature. However, Mikael was still determined to proceed with their plan. So, disregarding the advice of her mentor with the support of her husband, Esther tapped into into dark forces and succeeded in creating the very first vampires by performing an adapted version of Qetsiyah's original immortality spell. Appearances Season Three * Ordinary People (Flashback) * ''Heart of Darkness'' (Mentioned) Name * Ayana is from African-American origin and the meaning is "a pretty flower." Trivia *As a descendant of Qetsiyah, the creator of the first immortality spell, it is very possible that Ayana already knew of the dangers that came with eternal life. **This is insinuated when she warned Esther that the Spirits would turn on her if she succeeded in turning her children into immortal vampires. * Ayana is played by the same actress who played Mrs. Halpern, a trigonometry teacher from Season One. *It is assumed Esther learned most of her spells from Ayana, since Ayana was her mentor, which suggests that Ayana was very powerful. *Since the collapse of The Other Side, she most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion. *It is possible that Ayana had direct contact to the Spirits, as evidenced by Ayana saying "The spirits will not give you a way" when Esther desperately attempted to resurrect her son Henrik after he had been mauled to death by werewolves on the full moon. *Ayana was Esther's best friend, and she performed the spell on Esther's body after her death that preserved it until it could be reawakened later by Ayana's descendants. Gallery Ayana5821.png Ayana4789.png Ayana896.png Ayana789.png Ayana225.png Ayan7825.png Ayana7935.png Ayana7856.png Ayana7536.png Ayana4695.png Ayana4585.png Screenshot_2127.jpg Screenshot_2129.jpg Screenshot_2132.jpg See also fr:Ayana Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Medium Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters